Rivalry
by Oceanmegami
Summary: AU-ish. Kaito and Ichiru had always competed with one another. However, beneath their so-called 'rivalry', is there something more than meets the eye? Or should we say, person? Kaito/Zero/Ichiru


**-Rivalry-**

~disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight…it belongs to Hino Matsuri-sama…

~summary: AU-ish. Kaito and Ichiru had always competed with one another. However, beneath their so-called 'rivalry', is there something more than meets the eye? Or should we say, _person_? Kaito/Zero/Ichiru.

~random notes(?): Ohai~! First of all, I apologize for not updating; I'm a bit busy right now since we have school, and I've been working on art commissions, so I really don't have much time to write. ^^;; Anyways, this short, drabble-ish oneshot story is something I've been wanting to write for a while now…I hope you guys like it! ^^

* * *

"No! I told you, I get to play the part of father because I'm older!" A copper-haired boy shouted at the younger silver-haired male standing in front of him. Reddish eyebrows met together furiously as he sent a cold glare at the other; clearly not wanting to lose. This did not seem to work, though, as the younger boy just glared back at him; silver-amethyst eyes boring into amber ones.

"No fair! You always use your age as an excuse; I say, I should be the father this time!" Ichiru growled at the older boy threateningly. He absolutely refused to give in to Kaito's whims! It was his turn now, and he knows it!

A smirk formed on Kaito's lips at what the other said, and his voice came across as somewhat amused as he said, "Maybe I do, but what of it? I'm just using my _advantages_; there's nothing wrong with that, is there?" The smirk the redhead wore became wider as he noticed the expression on Ichiru's face; he looked positively like a cornered cat. Ah, he can now taste his victory…

Realizing that he had been caught off guard, the silver-haired boy schooled his features immediately and glared at the other boy once more. Like hell he'd let him come out as the victor! As Ichiru opened his mouth to shout back, however, he was cut off as a third voice spoke up; it was Zero.

"Guys, stop it." The older twin said; almost sounding like a whine. Both his hands were placed on either sides of his hip in a scolding mother. A frilly pink apron was tied around his waist, giving him a 'scolding mother' look.

"B-but he started it!" The two accused boys said simultaneously; each of them pointing at the other. A long sigh escaped Zero's lips. Really now, why must these two fight every friggin' time they were playing _house_? It's as if they don't fight each other enough on other things…with 'other' meaning practically everything. Seriously, he didn't get what's going on inside the minds of these two. Slowly, he shook his head as he faced the two other boys. "You know what? I've had enough of you guys bickering."

Kaito then piped up, "Then what do you propose we do?"

A silver eyebrow rose at this. The redhead did have a point...if he wants to put an end to this senseless fighting, he'll have to present a solution to the problem. Zero was deep in thought for a few moments, before his head bobbed up suddenly, as if a light bulb suddenly lit up within his mind. A big smile then appeared on his face as he spoke, "I know! Why don't you guys share? It can't be that bad, ne?" Cue in angelic smile along with a slight tilt of his head.

At first, Ichiru and Kaito looked like they were about to protest, but as they saw Zero's smile, all thoughts of fighting disappeared. Slowly, as if in a trance, the two of them nodded in agreement. Ah, if only Zero knew…

- x -

Zero let out a groan of annoyance as he turned to his side; trying to find a more comfortable position. The silver-haired young man buried himself deeper into the covers, obviously trying to get back to sleep. As he started to drift off into sleep, he felt the bed dip slightly. He ignored this, and turned further to his side. However, by the time he felt the bed dip lower and the blankets were pried off of Zero's grasp, he knew that he can longer ignore _them_.

Putting on his best glare, he turned to look at his two _husbands_ and huffed in a rather unbecoming manner, "Care to explain why you woke me up so early in the morning?" Ten years had already passed since the 'playing house' thing, and in those years, the older Kiryuu twin had wondered countless of times just what the hell he had been thinking when he told Kaito and his brother to share. He had practically signed his own death warrant that day, and now he was caught between these two, with virtually no way out.

"Good morning to you too, Zero." Kaito chuckled. He then leaned his face towards the former's face and pressed a kiss at the corner of his lips. "We came here for breakfast."

"What? Breakfast?" The young man lying on the bed asked, almost annoyed. This is what they woke him up for? "Hey, hey, I just went shopping yesterday; there's lots of food in the pantry. Besides, you guys could've made your own breakfast without me."

"That's not what we meant, silly!" It was now Ichiru's turn to laugh. The younger twin then crawled on all fours towards his brother, until he was directly on top of him. Placing his lips upon Zero's ear, Ichiru whispered in a sultry tone, "What we wanted…was _breakfast in bed_, 'hun."

Zero's cheeks immediately reddened upon hearing those words, but did not say anything otherwise. As two pairs of lips descended towards him, he could not help but admit to himself that maybe he had made the right decision after all…

* * *

By now, you guys might've already figured out that I have a thing for threesome pairings, lol. XD In any case, I hope you enjoyed this mini-fic, tee-hee~ ;D BTW, the twins were around seven at the first part, just so you know. XD

Reviews, please? *w*  
(I take cookies, too! X3)


End file.
